Clothes
by Aklee
Summary: When laundry goes missing in the morning


Sora loved sleeping in late. She didn't do it very often, hardly ever in fact since there was always so much to do and she found herself to be most productive in the mornings. But on days like this – when given a few days off her hectic work schedule – she was supremely content with lazing about and doing absolutely nothing at all. She snuggled deeper under the duvet, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her bed.

"Sora! I can't find my clean shirts."

She didn't even move. There was no force on earth that could make her get up before noon at the earliest.

"I don't know where any of my pants have gone either."

She would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been pretending to be asleep. _So typical_. Just once she wished he could be a little more organised and actually – _he wasn't wearing any pants._

Sora's eyes flew open and sure enough Yamato Ishida was standing in the middle of the bedroom as naked as the day he was born. He was turned slightly towards her as he ravaged through his wardrobe and yanked out random articles of clothing that were no doubt going to be haphazardly stuffed back in later. He had just taken a shower and seemed to be in too much of a rush to dry himself properly. Tiny droplets of water sped down from his damp hair, across his bare shoulders, over his pale fit torso and navel, and down to – well, Yamato Ishida was certainly an _extremely _handsome man in all respects.

"Sora?"

She quickly acted like she was sleeping. That seemed to work because a minute later, she spied him bending over the laundry basket giving her a very, very nice view of his ass. Sora spent the next few minutes blatantly staring at her boyfriend, her eyes lingering over his expanse of pale bare skin, enjoying the way his muscles tensed and relaxed each time he moved, following the trail of water drops as they trickled down his back and legs as he continued to dump everything onto the floor.

Yamato sighed irritably and returned to hunting though his mess of a wardrobe. "I'm going to be so fucking late."

He couldn't find his clothes because they weren't actually there. She'd picked up the laundry after work the night before and hung everything in her own closet. Yamato's was overflowing as usual and there wasn't space to fit anything in. Perhaps it was time to mention this tiny detail, but it seemed like such a shame to end her little show.

Yamato must have come to a similar conclusion because he stalked over to her closet. Hanging in plain sight were all his newly pressed shirts and pants. Sora had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at his incredulous expression. Sliding deeper into bed, she continued to peek at him.

Disappointingly, he took less than a minute to grab clean underwear and pull everything on. He'd barely tucked his shirt into his trousers when he disappeared into the washroom to no doubt attempt to tame his unruly hair.

This was _definitely_ the best way to get up in the morning. Sora closed her eyes and sighed dreamily, getting ready to drift off to sleep again...

"Stop hiding all my clothes."

The voice startled her. Yamato was right next to her, one hand resting on the headboard as he leaned over the bed so that his face was only an inch or two away from hers. She had no idea how he'd managed to creep up on her and get so close without her realising. He continued to look down at her sternly, and she couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle in response. "I didn't –"

"_Liar._"

He looked so completely unamused by the whole incident that she ended up bursting into laughter. Seeing that his expression hadn't changed at all, she kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're not going to get away with this."

She playfully shoved him away. "You're late for work, baka."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours for being so disorganised."

"Yours for hiding all my stuff!"

Sora laughed again. "But I didn't, Yamato!"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to lie in bed like that all day?"

She peered up at him. "Yes."

"I see." His mouth twitched slightly despite his attempt to keep a straight face. His gaze flickered from one of her eyes to the other. She could almost sense his indecision. It would be so easy reach up and press her lips to his and 'convince' him to stay at home with her today. But unless he thought it was his own idea, he was going to blame her for making him take yet another day off work. So she just looked at him innocently and gently rubbed his thigh.

He hastily stopped her hand from inching further upwards. "Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm late," he said in a tone that implied that that was the furthest thing on his mind. "Are you still not wearing any clothes under there?"

Sora gave him a mischievous smile.

Yamato swallowed. "I'm going to work now."

"Okay, baby."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Then he continued to eye her suspiciously as he picked up his bag and started towards the door.

He didn't get very far because a second later, he'd dropped the bag, spun around and descended upon her on the bed. Sora squealed as he pressed her into the mattress and fused their mouths together. He groaned when she responded just as eagerly.

"I _am..._ going... to... work," he said breathlessly between hot, messy kisses.

"Okay." Sora immediately reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants so she could slide her hands up to his chest.

Yamato tore his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck as he slipped his hands under the covers. Then he groaned again when her seeking fingers rubbed against the growing tightness in his pants and he discovered for himself that she was indeed wearing nothing at all. Sora smirked up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.


End file.
